The New Girl in Town
by Degrassifreakout72
Summary: The new girl in town, Max is Owen's cousin and she take an immediate liking to Fitz..


The New Girl In Town

**This is mostly with some of the original present Degrassi characters but I have two originals: Max and Carter; Max is a tomboy and a girly-girl but only a special someone brings the girly-girl out ;). She can be dangerous seeing as she LOVES fighting, she also loves basketball which is why her and Dave are such good friends :). Carter is kind of like her, but not. No one brings out the girly-girl, she a full fledged tomboy! She is good friends with Owen and the bullies,for the reason:She won't get picked on herself like your normal bully***

**Also this ****is in **_**3**__**rd**__** person!**_** Sorry but****it's what I'm used to so please just deal with it***

**Max rolled over and groaned, last night she had gotten kinda tipsy, than partied as hard as she could! Now she paid for it with a hangover and school. She was the newest kid at school and she was an alcoholic , not to mention that she was I rehab a few weeks ago but it didn't help. The ring of her alarm clock would stop so she sat up, obviously too fast, her head ached and her stomach churned, she closed her eyes,turned to her alarm clock and hit it to stop the infernal ringing , a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Max stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower, she was filthy from last night's party. **_'It was so worth it though'_** she grinned and got inside the shower. After her shower and when she was done getting ready Max stepped out of the door things in almost a blur, she would have to crab a cab instead of driving today. She got into a cab and told the cab to go to the school.**

**~School~ **

**She knew she probably reeked of alcohol but she didn't really care, unless she ran into some teachers before she could make it to the bathroom to mask it with perfume and have a normal first day of school, after walking a bit she saw the washrooms and walked inside seeing out of the corner of her eyes someone scoffing and chuckling a bit, it was of course a male, she stopped in the middle of the door and grabbed his arm "What's so funny? You gonna laugh at me for no reason?" the boy stood there looking at Max "No, not for no reason, your just not good at masking your alcohol very well." he said in almost a whisper as if a teacher were across the hall. Max sighed "I know! But I know who to mask my drinking smell, I was about to do that." she said louder than he talked "Alright, but here," he said handing her a bottle of something "Put some on , only a little though, if you put too much on it won't work, you'll get way too musky. Don't worry about giving it back I have tons of bottles at home." the boy winked at her "Thanks...uh, your name? I'm Max..." she smirked at his wink and batted her eyes "Fitz. Anytime." she released his arm and he walked off, **_'too close of an encounter Max!' _**she yelled at herself mentally and would into the bathroom fully only a few minutes til class would start and she didn't want to be late on her first day, than the teachers would ****already hate her because she was late and that was a bad excuse. She shrugged it off and smelled some the stuff Fitz gave her and she frowned. It smelt like cologne..For guys.. She sighed, if anything she could say that it was her brother's fault..although she didn't have a brother as far as she was concerned. Just a cousin. Owen Millligan. She sighed and put it on, not much like Fitz had instructed but enough to mask the booze she had drunken, she walked out of the bathroom and to her first class she didn't have anything since it was her first day, she entered the classroom and saw that she was almost late, as she had entered the bell had rung. Mr. Perino scowled her "Barley Ms. Milligan. Better not happen again" she frowned when he just ASSUMED that she had the same last name as Owen, but it was fine, she had taken his last name anyway. Max sighed and sat down in the only empty seat next to a girl with dark brown hair and a pretty smile. She seemed familiar she looked like what she had pictured when Owen came home one day talking and describing a girl that he seemed to be so in love with. The girl whispered to her "Hey, I'm Anya McPherson. Are you by any chance..related to Owen?" Anya bit her lip hoping it wasn't true "Yeah. I'm his cousin." whispered back Max "Oh.." she sounded disappointed "You **_really_** despise my cousin don't you?" demanded Max. "Um..well yes. He harassed me!" Anya shouted and Max started laughing, Anya's eyes wide, the whole History class was staring and laughing at her. She looked at me "I **_hate_ **you!" she snapped at Max "Don't worry, I hate you too!" she yelled back. She stood up and waled out of the class room, Mr. Perino scowled her again "Ms Milligan, the office please." Max smiled and grabbed her bag "Okay." she was smiling ear to ear, that ought to get her some friends, my making people laugh in class and make Anya yell at what seemed the top of her lungs. Max walked down the hallway, she had seen the office on her way in and it wasn't far away. As she reached the office she saw a familiar face, Fitz was sitting in a chair right outside of it "In trouble already I see Max?" he asked in a playful voice as she sat next to him looking into his eyes "Yeah, made Anya freak out" she grinned ear to ear and slightly batted her eyes, hoping he would notice; he did. This made him smile more "Yeah, that's easy to do" he said smiling at her flirting. She bit the inside of her lip so he wouldn't know she was already nervous around him, he was cute and she was like him, a jerk, a bully. Max searched deeper into his eyes, they were blank, only one expression she couldn't quite describe, he blinked and leaned in towards her turning his head, he brushed his lips against her for a minutes, than he pressed their lips together and they kissed for a few minutes before Mr. Simpson came out of his office shocked "Max! Fitz!" Max looked up at the yelling principal but Fitz didn't stop kissing her until Mr. Simpson pulled them a part and pulled them both inside his office, seating them away from each other, "Fitz, I leave you out there for three minutes and I find you showing PDA with Max, the new girl. Wow you move fast don't you?" Fitz smiled at this, it was like a compliment to him "Why yes. I do. Thanks for asking." he said cockily. Mr. Simpson just sighed and turned to Max "And your already in trouble? This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." She smirked and looked back at Fitz, than to him again "Yeah, now you have to worry about me, Fitz ****and Owen getting into trouble." **

** This my first Degrassi Fan Fiction**

** Please review**

** This is only the first chapter**

** Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
